I'll Always Be There
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: OneShot. LANCITTY Kitty was captured in a dark, lonely park while on her way to a date with Lance. Luckily Lance got to her before her captor could do some real damage. That night Kitty looses herself to her mind. Will Lance be able to save her in time?


**I'll Always Be There**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I _wish_ I was so creative.

Summary: (One Shot) Lancitty. Kitty was captured in a dark, lonely park while on her way to a date with Lance. Luckily Lance got to her before her captor(s) could do some real damage. That night Kitty looses herself to her mind. Will Lance be able to save her in time?

I'll Always Be There

"Meet me at The Cream (1), in an hour okay?" asked Lance. It was a close ice cream parlor.

"Sure," said Kitty. She was sitting on her bed, in the institute, talking to Lance on her cell phone.

"Okay, see you," said Lance.

"Bye," said Kitty.

She got up off the bed, and started getting ready for her late night date with Lance.

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty decided to walk since it was close by and she didn't have a car. She could have borrowed someone else's car, since she had a license, but no one wanted to trust Kitty with his or her car, knowing how she drives. Everyone who could have driven her was busy, so she walked rather than asked Lance to pick her up.

It was dark; the streetlights only lighting up the sidewalk.

She was passing the park. It was dark and lonely at this time of night. It actually looked kind of creepy. Kitty shuddered and continued to walk.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Kitty and pulled her towards the park. Before she was able to phase out of the grip, another person injected a serum into her.

Kitty found herself unable to phase out of the grip she was being held by. There were three people there, one of them was holding her, another was the one that put the serum into her and the other was looking at her like she was something good to eat.

Immediately she slammed her shoe down on the person holding her foot.

"Shit!" said guy #1. He immediately let go of her to nurse his broken foot. Kitty tried to make a run for it, but was blocked by guy #2 with the serum. She kicked him in the balls, and then once in the head until he was doubled over with pain.

As soon as she turned to go, the third guy kicked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" she said. She ducked, turned and kicked out, trying to trip guy #3.

He jumped, dodging her kick. Immediately he jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Stupid mutie," he said. He had a ragged look, with clothes like a homeless person. He smelled like he hadn't had a shower in months, and his breath was enough to kill someone.

Kitty's eyes grew round in shock. What were they going to do with her? Why were they prepared with an anti-mutant serum for her?

The other guys, having recovered walked near them, but not close.

"Been eyeing you for awhile," said the guy pinning her. Kitty fought throwing up. He was so close that she couldn't avoid smelling his breath. "You mutants are a menace, so I've decided to take you all down, one by one."

He slapped her. "I've decided to start with the girls," he said. He rubbed against her sensually. Kitty wriggled, trying to escape, but he had successfully pinned her.

"Keep wriggling," he said. "I like it."

Kitty, immediately disgusted stayed completely still.

"Get ready for the time of your miserable mutant life," he said.

He started to beat her, practically making her unconscious.

"This is for everyone your kind hurt," he said. _Slap_.

"This is for everyone your kind killed," he said. _Punch_.

"And for every time you came into a public place, knowing what you were." _Slap._

He beat her, and beat her, each time having a reason to hit her because she was a mutant.Once he ran out of reasons to beat her, he beat her for the things she couldn't control, like why the sky was blue.

Once she was helpless and weak, he got his partners to pick her up and carry her over by the miniature monkey bars. When they dumped her, they brought ropes out of their pockets and tied Kitty's wrists to the bars that inserted into the ground. He knew she was too weak to move, but he didn't want to take any chances with a mutant.

Guy #3 started to take off her pants. Then he spread her legs wide until they couldn't spread anymore.

Kitty was crying, trying to scream, but she was too weak. She was even too weak to move her legs, to do anything to stop what was about to happen.

Guy #3 took off his pants, once he got his "essentials" in his hands he prepared to insert them into Kitty's opening. (2)

Just as he was about to insert himself into Kitty, the ground started to shake.

Guy #3, scared of who had appeared, grabbed Kitty.

"Get the _fuck_ off my girl," said Lance. He ran up to Guy #3 and punched him in the jaw. He became satisfied when he heard a sickening _crunch_. Guy #3 fell to the ground clutching his broken jaw.

"_Lance… my Savior,"_ Kitty thought.

The other two guys started after Lance. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the ground started to shake. The Guy #1 and #2 lost their balance and fell. Lance immediately got on top of Guy #1 and started to beat him mercilessly. Once Guy #1 was unconscious, he turned to look for Guy #2 and found that he had run.

"Good thinking," he thought. He got up and walked over to Guy #3. #3 started trying to run away, leaving his pants where it was.

"I don't think so," said Lance. He grabbed #3 by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

Lance walked over to #3 and took out a knife. Before he did anything he gagged #3 so tightly that he couldn't make a sound. He grabbed #3's "essentials" by the hand.

"This feels so wrong," he said. Without a second thought he sliced #3's essentials off. (3)

#3's eyes went wide, and you could see him shake with pain.

"That's for messing with my girl," said Lance. He wiped #3's blood on #3's pants and walked over to Kitty.

"Don't worry, Kit," he said. "Hang in there." He put his knife away and picked Kitty up.

He immediately started running to his car, hoping that Kitty would live. She looked pretty bad.

Lance laid Kitty down in the back of his jeep and hurried to the front.

He climbed into the car and started it, ignoring the speed limit and red lights completely.

Once he started towards the institute he took out his cell phone and called the institute.

"Hello?" said Jean.

"Open the gate!" screamed Lance. "And get a doctor! I'm coming in a few seconds. Kitty needs help." He hung up without hearing Jean's response.

As soon as he came to the institute though, the gates were wide open. He raced to the driveway and stopped the car. It came to a halt with a screeching halt. Lance got out of it, raced to the back and picked Kitty up just as Kurt bamfed down with a stretcher. Kurt gasped once he saw the state Kitty was in. Lance laid Kitty down, and grabbed Kurt. Once he had a hold of everything Kurt bamfed down to the medlab.

(-strawberrie-)

"She'll be okay," said Mr. Hank McCoy.

Everyone waiting outside the Emergency Room anxiously for Kitty's help sighed in relief, especially Lance.

"She'll need to stay in the MedLab for a couple of days, but other than that, Kitty's fine," said Hank. "It's good that you got to her when you did, Lance."

Lance shrugged. "I should have gotten there earlier," he said. He got up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"I guess it'll be okay," Hank said. "Only one at a time should visit her. Follow me Lance."

He turned and walked down the hallway and turned right. Lance could see Kitty through the two-way mirror. She had a lot of tubes running into her arm. Her eyes were closed.

Lance walked into her room noticing the bruises that were slowly forming all over her body and face.

He walked over beside her bed. Kitty opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Shhh," said Lance. "Save your energy."

Kitty looked towards the ceiling. She had one last thing she wanted to say before she shut up.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome, Pretty Kitty," he said. He looked at her sadly. "I just wish I could have gotten there earlier. Once you didn't show up, and wouldn't answer your phone I went looking for you."

"You got there just in time," said Kitty.

Lance shook his head. "Let me leave you to your rest," he said. "The others will want to come in, but I'll tell them to let you sleep. I'm going back home, don't worry I'll be back soon."

Kitty nodded.

"Go to sleep," he said. He kissed her forehead and her lips. As he left, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(-strawberrie-)

"What happened?" Logan asked Lance as he stepped out of Kitty's room. His claws were out and he stood casually against the wall across from Kitty's room.

"Kitty was supposed to meet me at The Cream for a date," said Lance. "When she didn't show, I went looking for her. I found her in the park, a bunch of guys were about to rape her. A bunch of humans."

Logan went into a fit of rage. "Where are they?" he half growled, half said.

"One of the guys ran," said Lance. "I attacked another one until he was unconscious, and the last one who was actually assaulting her, I gagged him and castrated him. He should still be in the park. He's probably dead by now from blood loss."

Lance took out his knife. "Here," he said. He tossed it to Logan who caught it easily.

"I don't need a knife, kid," said Logan. He motioned towards his claws.

Lance shook his head. "That's the knife I used to castrate the guy," he said. He turned to go. "There should be a dumpster nearby to put their bodies."

Lance walked away, and out of the house where he got into his car and drove home.

(-strawberrie-)

**KITTY'S VIEW, KITTY'S DREAM**

She was in the park again, reliving the past two hours. She wasn't on the outside looking in, she was actually reliving it, feeling every punch, every slap, every kick.

_#3 took off his pants and prepared to enter her._

"_Here's the part where he comes," thought Kitty. She waited, and waited. #3's essentials were touching her, #3 was about to push and enter her. "Where is he?" _

_Realization slowly sunk in. He's not coming. #3 proceeded to do what he set out to do…_

**REALITY**

Rogue woke up to Kitty screaming and screaming and screaming.

Rogue had stayed by Kitty's bed to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Kitty?" said Rogue. She went over to Kitty. Kitty kept on screaming in her sleep. Rogue tried shaking Kitty awake, but nothing happened.

"Kitty!" said Rogue. She continued to shake Kitty. "KITTY!"

Rogue ran to the phone and quicker than she's ever dialed in her life called Lance.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Lance. It was no wonder he was asleep since it was three AM.

"Lance, get ova here!" said Rogue. "Kitty needs yar help, NOW!"

"I'll be there in twenty seconds," he said and hung up.

Rogue turned back to Kitty, trying to figure out what to do.

(-strawberrie-)

Lance burst into Kitty's room in exactly twenty seconds. How he managed that we'll never know.

The professor, Hank, Logan and Rogue all looked up when he came in. Kurt, Bobby, Amara, Rahne, Jamie and others were watching outside.

"What's going on?" asked Lance. He was handed a pair of earplugs by Logan which he put on. It didn't block out sound completely, but it was more bearable.

"We don't know!" said Rogue. Lance had to read her lips and listen in order to understand.

"Rogue! Help me!" Kitty screamed. Rogue looked at her helplessly.

"We tried helping her. But she won't allow a male ta step within five feet of her. Girls can touch her, Ah touched her, but it has no effect," said Rogue.

"LANCE! HELP ME _PLEASE_! COME SAVE ME!" Kitty screamed.

Lance walked over to her. Rogue and the others expected her to shrink away, scream louder and try and get away from him like she did the other males, but that didn't happen. Kitty just kept screaming. Lance reached out and held her.

"Kitty! Wake up," said Lance. "Please, Pretty Kitty, wake up!" He started to shake her, but nothing happened, she kept screaming.

_:Let's try a different way:_ said the professor, making it so that they were all connected in a mind conversation.

_Like what:_ asked Lance.

_:You're going into her mind. You have to bring her back: _said the Professor. _:She won't respond to anyone but you.:_

_:You can do it, Lance:_ said Rogue.

Lance looked at the screaming Kitty, tears streaming down her face.

He nodded. _:Okay, I'll do it.:_ he said.

(-strawberrie-)

Lance braced himself. He had never gone into another person's mind before, and he didn't know if it hurt.

A second later Lance was in the middle of a large, black space. He could only see so far, and then all he saw was darkness. He heard Kitty's screaming a little louder than before.

_:I'll be right here: _said the Professor. _:I'll help you some and take you out, if need be, but you have to find her and help her:_

_:Okay: _Lance said. He shut up and concentrated on finding Kitty.

He walked towards her voice, playing hot and cold, until he found her with someone else.

What he saw sickened him. Kitty was being raped by #3. This time, though, he was in the middle of the process.

Rage consumed Lance. _:Can I kill him:_ he asked the Professor.

_:I don't approve of violence: _said the Professor. _:But this is only a figment of Kitty's imagination, a part of her dream. Go ahead. If you don't he'll probably keep coming back to haunt Kitty.:_

That was all Lance needed. He ran towards them, delicately took #3's "essentials" out of Kitty, and proceeded to beat #3 mercilessly.

Kitty looked on, shivering in her own little spot.

Finally, #3 breathed his last breath and died, disappearing as he did.

Lance took one look at the spot where #3 once laid and walked over silently to Kitty.

Once he got to her, he took her into his arms. She started weeping into his shoulder.

Kitty felt the Professor leave her mind. He knew it was going to be a private moment between them and left them alone.

"Lance, Lance, Lance," Kitty repeated over and over. She clung to him as if he was her last lifeline.

"Shhhh," he said. He continued to rock her until she calmed down.

"Thanks for being here for me," she said once she was calm.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat. I'll always be there for you," he said. "Always."

(-no more strawberries-)

I think it's safe to assume that Kitty (in reality) stopped screaming, and Lance eventually got back into his own body. No, Kitty didn't become extra super clingy, and not want Lance to leave her side, ever. Lance and Logan had killed her worst demons in real life and Lance killed them in her mind so there's no reason why she should be scared anymore.

Clarifications/Notes

(1). The Cream is an Ice Cream Parlor that I made up.

(2). I cannot bring myself to say the actual names for the male and female genitalia in my story for the whole world to see. Maybe later, in another story, but not right now.

(3) Wow Lance was _mad._ And destructive!

So what do you think?


End file.
